


Christmas Kiss

by h_itoshi



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), Yamashita Tomohisa - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Feel-good, M/M, Midnight illumination date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yamapi opens the door at 11 pm on Christmas Eve and sees Kitayama outside, he just raises an eyebrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So, a while ago unmeiboy wished for "Kitapi, porn with some plot and feelings" for her christmas gift. I had no idea what to write, then had a sudden vision of a Christmas street in the middle of the night, and it was too good not to write. So here's some fluffy-ish Kitapi. And yes, we celebrate on the 24th in my country haha.  
> Merry Christmas~

When Yamapi opens the door at 11 pm on Christmas Eve and sees Kitayama outside, he just raises an eyebrow.

"You're kidding, right?" He asks.

Kitayama laughs, raising a hand to his brown hair that looks so good lately to shake out melting snowflakes. "It counts as Christmas."

"Yeah, so what?" Yamapi asks, even though he knows perfectly well what this means, and he'd lie if he said it didn't warm his heart a little.

"So, we're going out for our Christmas date. Get dressed." Kitayama tells him and leans casually against the door frame while eyeing Yamapi's sweatpants and tank top with an amused smirk.

"... What if I already have a date?" Yamapi asks, even though he doesn't, but he can't agree this easily. It's 11 pm on Christmas Eve after all.

Kitayama chuckles, and his eyes sparkle knowingly when he meets Yamapi's questioning look. "Then you'd still come out with me."

He would, Yamapi has to agree, and he rolls his eyes. "Give me five minutes."

He doesn't wait for an answer but heads towards his bedroom to pull on jeans and a shirt, and even though he catches Kitayama's "Five minutes, what are you, a girl?", he pretends not to hear it.

Just to be difficult, he takes his time getting dressed, even though he only picks up a pair of jeans from the floor and a random T-shirt. He chooses a white knit sweater over it because he looks damn good in that one, and even takes a look at his hair in the bedroom mirror. It's as flat as his own drunken karaoke attempts at Tegoshi's solos but it will have to do.

He'd probably just get teased if he tried doing something about it.

When he returns to the hall, Kitayama's still leaning against the door frame, door still open, looking bored while tapping at his phone.

"You could have at least closed the door, now anyone could have a look at how untidy my apartment is, it might be magazine material." Yamapi complains, but he's not that upset.

"No one's come by anyway." Kitayama rolls his eyes, then gives Yamapi a long look to assess his outfit. "I like that sweater on you."

Yamapi's almost about to brag about what brand it is, but settles with just smiling. It's not like he could impress Kitayama with fashion. "Thanks. I'm gonna cover it up with my huge jacket now.”

He pointedly reaches over to grab his jacket, which is actually pretty huge, but that's mainly because of the fur collar.

“That's okay, I'll know what's underneath your bad taste.” Kitayama tells him, attention back on his phone screen and Yamapi just rolls his eyes because he knows exactly which one of them has bad taste.

“If you're done mailing your other dates I'm ready to go now.” Yamapi says pointedly as he ties his boots, mainly to keep from asking what's so damn interesting.

“Sorry, had to tell all the girls I'm seeing tomorrow at what time I can pencil them in.” Kitayama says with a grin that unveils absolutely nothing about what he was actually doing on his phone, but slips it back into his coat pocket.

“You mean your mother and her friends?” Yamapi asks easily as he digs out his keys and elbows Kitayama out the door so he can lock it.

“Her friends, like _your_ mom?” Kitayama counters, and his laugh echoes in the stairs when Yamapi groans and tells him that was so bad.

“Where are we going anyway?” Yamapi shudders at the cold when they get outside, but the air is fresh compared to his stuffy apartment, and the cloud of smoke he breathes out is somehow pretty.

“Am I the man this time?” Kitayama asks, making his eyes wide with fake surprise, and Yamapi shoves at him until he laughs. “Just come on and don't ask.”

After the first ten minutes of walking, when Yamapi's body has actually become accustomed to the cold, it's really nice just being out walking in the middle of the night. There's not many people out at this hour today, most at home preparing their own Christmas celebrations despite the thin layer of snow on the ground that came just two days ago and made everyone go nuts.

“I hope the snow stays tomorrow too so a lot of people can get a perfect Christmas date.” Yamapi muses out loud, and Kitayama turns to look at him with a small smile that is neither teasing nor unimpressed.

“You really are a secret romantic underneath all the party.” He says, and accompanied by that smile, it almost makes Yamapi blush. Fucking Kitayama, no one else makes him blush.

“What about you, bringing me on a surprise date in the middle of the night?” Yamapi raises an eyebrow, but he obviously doesn't mind.

Kitayama just smiles and keeps walking with him in silence, and Yamapi sighs deeply as he realizes how much he missed this. He doesn't see Kitayama that often, and when he does, they talk and generally do things. These rare moments of comfortable silence is something he appreciates more than he could ever say.

He gets it when they suddenly turn a street corner and there's a park before him that he knows is here but he's barely ever ventured into, and he can already see the lights.

“Illumination date?” He guesses.

“Well, not a lot of romantic things are open at this hour, and they're not a very good idea for either of us even if they were, so I thought this might be enough for you.” Kitayama explains his reasoning, but he takes a good look at Yamapi's face to make sure it was a good choice.

It's a little sweet, and honestly, Yamapi is convinced that if he seemed genuinely disappointed, Kitayama would take him somewhere else.

“It's good enough.” He settles, and Kitayama smiles in satisfaction.

They step into the park, under several arches lit in different shades of blue, and as soon as they're on the gravel paths that are dark at this time, Kitayama takes Yamapi's hand and laces their fingers together.

There's no one else around, and Yamapi's heart swells a little while he secretly thinks that this could be his best date ever. Which is a good score because he's had _several._

He's busy looking at the slim pillars of light hidden in the bushes shifting from blue to green to purple, when Kitayama reaches out his phone for Yamapi to see, lock screen saying 00:02.

“Officially Christmas date.” He states, then sets his phone back in his pocket and urges Yamapi to start walking.

They talk softly about nothings, none of them too interested in catching up with each other's lives or activities, instead commenting the lights and the park and how Yamapi's never been here, which makes Kitayama grin smugly.

“I chose this park because I figured it was too close to your home for you to have been here.” He admits, and Yamapi laughs.

“You know me too well sometimes. Oh.” He's completely distracted as he takes in the view before him, a pond with what looks like cherry trees surrounding it on two sides, lit with shimmering blue and gold all the way to the tiniest twig.

The trees are almost long enough to touch each other above the water, but the reflection also shows a thin strip of night sky in between the glittering blue and golden dots.

“Yeah.” Kitayama agrees, sounding a little absent as well as they slowly walk forward to lean against the railing and look at the water. “I might have to take a picture.”

“Send it to me later, I'm not very good left handed.” Yamapi agrees, like letting go of Kitayama's hand to use his right one instead isn't even an option.

Kitayama just smiles and picks out his phone again, and the shutter announces a picture, then some fixing the settings, and another. “It might be a bit blurry but what the hell.”

“Doesn't matter, we're seeing it now, right?” Yamapi asks, then makes a face when he hears how old and anti-technology he sounded just now.

But then there's a weight on his shoulder as Kitayama leans his head against it. “Yeah, we are.”

It's a beautiful moment for approximately five seconds until Kitayama opens his mouth again. “Why do you wear gay jackets like this, the fur gets into my nose.”

“That's because you're short.” Yamapi shrugs so that Kitayama lifts his head with another loud complaint, and he can't help but think that romance is really overrated anyway.

They walk around the pond and then decides to head back out the same way so they won't get lost, and even though it feels like they were in the park for five minutes, Kitayama points out the time once they're on the street again and Yamapi's hand feels surprisingly empty as Kitayama's hand leaves it.

“A quarter to one huh. I sure am keeping you out late.” He says, and Yamapi laughs.

“Bet my mother will be mad when she hears about this at your date tomorrow.”

“Most likely.” Kitayama sighs dramatically. “And I was planning to keep you out some more.”

“Really?” Yamapi asks, curious despite himself. “What is there to do at this hour?”

Kitayama grins and starts guiding Yamapi another way than the one they came. “Correction, I meant keeping you awake.”

Yamapi frowns to disguise the embarrassing jolt of heat rushing down his body. “Oh my mom will _not_ want to hear about that.”

“Then I'll keep it secret.” Kitayama promises with a tiny smile and a mischievous look, and Yamapi's not sure if he's ever felt this successfully seduced without a single touch.

“Sounds good.” Yamapi agrees, and focuses on walking for a while, but as they turn onto a pedestrian street with beautiful Christmas light decorations hanging above them in rows, he tilts his head. “What's this route?”

“Isn't it pretty?” Kitayama asks with a genuine smile. “The snow makes it better.”

“It is pretty.” Yamapi agrees, but doesn't let go of his confusion. “Where are we going?”

“Back to your place.” Kitayama gives him a look like that's obvious.

“... Why do you know this way there, do you normally lurk around the area where I live?” He asks, raising an eyebrow when Kitayama rolls his eyes but grins.

“Well, Ohkura wanted to go shopping a few weeks ago, so I purposely took him here so I could find nice things to see with you okay, happy?” He asks, looking just the tiny bit embarrassed and it's _cute_.

Yamapi glances around the street, making sure that they're completely alone before attacking Kitayama with a surprise hug from behind.

“Hey!” Kitayama yelps in surprise, but he's laughing so it doesn't count as a real protest, and Yamapi marvels for not the first time at how small he is. Kitayama struggles half-heartedly to get out of the forced embrace, which is also pretty cute and Yamapi doesn't want to let go, so instead he lifts Kitayama off the ground and spins him around.

“No!” Kitayama shouts as his feet leave the ground, and once they've spun once, his voice is urgent. “Put me down you lunatic, no need to flash your strength!”

Yamapi obediently does, but doesn't release him until he's pressed a kiss just behind Kitayama's ear.

When Kitayama turns around he's glaring, but not fiercely enough to really be upset with him.

“I'm not a little girl, stop doing that.” He complains, but his voice is amused as he continues walking.

“You're just as cute as one.” Yamapi finds himself saying, and Kitayama rolls his eyes and shoves at him. It's not hard, but it's enough for Yamapi to slip a little since his fashionable boots aren't made for snow, and he finds himself tumbling down into the tiny snow ridge gathered between the street lights.

It must look ridiculous with the way he falls basically on his face, but thanks to falling right into the snow, it doesn't hurt much, just his knee.

Kitayama seems to involuntarily burst into laughter, but it's a pretty sound so Yamapi doesn't really mind, even though Kitayama's inquiries if he's okay doesn't sound like a genuine concern.

“Yeah.” He agrees, slowly rising and sheepishly dusting off his knees and elbows. “Just cold. And my knee hurts.”

“I didn't mean for you to fall but it looked awesome.” Kitayama laughs, and even though Yamapi considers maturely pushing him in revenge, he's so pretty when he's happy that Yamapi just takes his hand again and says that they should go home.

Kitayama unceremoniously falls into Yamapi's bed as soon as their outerwear is off, completely ignoring Yamapi's question if he wants something to drink and just strolls off to Yamapi's bedroom, jeans tight enough that Yamapi follows automatically.

Kitayama sighs in contentment once he's laid down, cuddling into Yamapi's covers a little like he lives there, and his dark pretty hair splays over the white pillow.

“... You're so subtle.” Yamapi comments with a grin as he stops in the doorway to look, and Kitayama just smiles lazily.

“You mean the jeans? They're my secret weapon in case you'd say no.”

Yamapi snorts and it comes out pretty unattractive, then walks the short distance to his bed and crawls up until he's hovering just above Kitayama. “As if I would.”

“That's what I thought too, but you know how it goes. You chose the cuddly fluffy boyfriend sweater after all.” He says, reaching up to tangle his hands in Yamapi's hair and starts guiding him down.

“You like it that much?” Yamapi grins, and Kitayama just pulls him down the last bit and kisses him as reply.

Kissing Kitayama makes Yamapi forget all the friendly bickering they've had going as his nerves light up and suddenly all he knows is Kitayama's plush lips, his scent and soft hair and willing body.

Still, there's no rush as Kitayama's hands go from pulling his hair to stroking it, and Yamapi's own hands slip under Kitayama's T-shirt, making him jump from the temperature difference. Yamapi laughs into their kiss, gratefully warming his hands on Kitayama's hot skin, and Kitayama's attempted kick of revenge just makes Yamapi fall between his legs instead. Which neither of them really mind.

Yamapi's hands run along Kitayama's torso under the fabric, enjoying the way Kitayama shivers underneath him until he's satisfied with both his hand temperature and the urgency Kitayama's kissing him with. He grabs the hem of Kitayama's T-shirt and breaks their kiss, urging him up enough to pull the garment over his head. It messes up Kitayama's hair a little, and when he looks back at Yamapi, wet swollen lips and dark eyes, Yamapi can't do anything but lean in to kiss him harder.

Kitayama doesn't let him go on for very long this time though, hands sliding from Yamapi's hair down his back to start impatiently tugging at Yamapi's layers of shirts.

“In a hurry?” Yamapi asks as their kiss breaks, and he's only a little out of breath as Kitayama tries tugging both his shirts over his head at the same time, and after a moment of tangling Yamapi reaches up to help.

“I like seeing you naked.” Kitayama replies, his voice a lot lower than normal, and even though Yamapi knows a lot of people like his body, he's never quite as proud of it as when Kitayama praises it.

“I know.” He grins, not at all what he intended to say, but the way Kitayama's eyes go to his torso as soon as his shirts are off is too good to pass up.

Kitayama's pants only pose a little hindrance since they're that tight over his thighs, but they're both idols and used to getting garments off quickly, and soon the rest of their clothes are on the floor. Yamapi settles back between Kitayama's legs, making them both groan as their erections slide together, and Yamapi keeps his hips rolling to continue the waves of heat that are half feeling and half Kitayama's voice. They don't stop kissing, which is the only thing keeping them for making any progress since neither of them wants to stop, even though Kitayama's hands are on Yamapi's chest where they know exactly what they're doing, and Yamapi's running his fingers lightly down the inside of Kitayama's thigh.

Eventually, Yamapi breaks the kiss, entirely convinced they need to get somewhere now or he's not going to last long enough, and he reaches for his bedside table while Kitayama laughs breathlessly. “You still haven't changed your hiding place?”

Yamapi frowns, too busy being aroused and trying to reach the lube without ceasing to touch Kitayama to think of a good comeback. “My dad will never open this drawer again, why change it?”

Kitayama just keeps laughing, at least until Yamapi finally gets a grip on the bottle of lubrication and sits back on his knees as he pops the cap.

Kitayama's eyes are dark as they watch him rub the substance onto his fingers, and as soon as Yamapi sets the bottle aside he spreads his legs further in invitation. He's so pretty Yamapi looses his breath a little, but he's almost certain Kitayama doesn't notice since Yamapi hurries to slip his fingers between Kitayama's cheeks and brush against his rim.

Having Kitayama spread out before him like this makes Yamapi want to take his sweet time, which makes him wait with the second and third finger a little longer even when Kitayama is clearly ready for them. Kitayama isn't too thrilled about that, sending Yamapi some dark looks and calling him a tease in between soft moans and gasps. It's not until he actually whines Yamapi's name and his eyes are almost feverish that Yamapi finally pulls his fingers free and reaches for the condom and lube.

Kitayama clutches onto his shoulders as soon as he's close enough for that, and as Yamapi starts pushing inside, Kitayama's legs come up to wrap around his waist as if to keep him from leaving. They both moan in unison as Yamapi bottoms out, and Yamapi tries to pause and give Kitayama some time to adjust, but Kitayama won't have it, dirty words of encouragement moaned into Yamapi's hair as those hands claw at his skin urging him to move, harder, faster.

It's easy to loose himself in it, and somehow, Yamapi thinks, the best sex he ever has is with Kitayama. He doesn't know why; if it's Kitayama's raspy voice, his perfect height for kissing, or just the way it feels to be inside him, it's somehow exactly what he wants.

Sweat drips from Yamapi's hair onto Kitayama's collarbone as he starts getting close, and even though his lips search for Kitayama's almost without his permission, he's afraid Kitayama will pass out if he tries to take more of his oxygen.

Kitayama's never been holding back his noises, and that's something Yamapi loves about this, that he can hear every single thing he makes Kitayama feel, and in return he feels like an amazing lover.

He trails his lips down Kitayama's jaw to let him keep gasping, and he finally moves one hand to wrap around Kitayama's leaking erection.

The shrill moan that leaves Kitayama's lips sends goosebumps down Yamapi's arms, and the constriction around his erection has him groaning into Kitayama's skin as he thrusts harder.

Kitayama comes with a low moan that inevitably sends Yamapi over the edge as well, a few more thrusts and his world explodes in white and he collapses on top of Kitayama.

The first thing he knows when he comes down is fingers lazily combing through his hair and Kitayama's slowing heartbeat in his ear, and he lies still for another few moments, just enjoying this to the fullest.

“Merry Christmas.” Kitayama eventually mumbles into Yamapi's now gross hair, and Yamapi laughs softly.

“Merry Christmas.” He returns, slowly raising himself up to pull out and let Kitayama lower his legs.

“You can thank me for the date by carrying me to the bath.” Kitayama mumbles, looking half asleep and satisfied with cheeks glowing pink.

“It's like two in the morning.” Yamapi grins as he discards of the condom, a hundred percent certain that Kitayama would fall asleep in the bathtub.

“You can do it tomorrow, it's fine.” Kitayama tells him, wriggling under the covers and wraps himself up in them as good as he can.

Yamapi grabs a corner of the covers before it disappears under the Kitayama-burrito and slides in under them next to Kitayama, who's basically already asleep as he slings an arm over Yamapi's waist and cuddles up against his chest.

“Deal.” Yamapi promises even though Kitayama doesn't hear him.

Yamapi wakes up rather early considering how late they were up, feeling sweaty and gross but comfortable, and even though it's cosy, he _needs_ to get up and have a shower.

It's 8.32 when he exits the bathroom in a cloud of steam, feeling considerably fresher and happier. It's way too early to wake Kitayama though, but since it's technically still their Christmas date, Yamapi figures there's something missing that he can take care off.

Besides, he thinks with a grin as he laces up his shoes, waking Kitayama with Christmas cake in bed can't possibly go wrong.

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
